Elsa met Jack
by alice8therabbit
Summary: Elsa never met anyone who got as close as Jack did. But she's also hiding from a life she left behind. Two one shots that have grown into a multi chap fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little one shot I'm writing for a few reasons. **

**Zelda Rules, this is for you!**

**This is really the only story ever written anywhere close to the area of something near romance sorta so be gentle. There are a lot of unneeded words and not much happens but why not read it anyway? Any how about we over look the vagueness and long list of inaccuracies, shall we?**

Jack sat lazily on a cold frozen staircase in a cold frozen castle. He'd found it deep in the mountains on one of his adventures. He hadn't had much to do (Bunnymund was hibernating) so here he was. The opportunity to maybe find something terrifying and life threatening really appealed to his inner child but, sadly, the promise of danger and excitement was quickly extinguished when he found the castle to be empty.

At least that's what he thought.

The moment the thought of giving up crossed his mind, a voice trailed into his auditory canal. A voice was singing. It was a girl.

The white haired boy jumped to his feet. The voice was fading. Quickly, Jack, staff in hand, made for the voice.

She looked beautiful. White hair like his but in a long braid, and a pretty turquoise dress. She was singing the saddest song he'd ever heard. She was obviously human so he knew he'd go unseen. Here in a land where the snow seemed so thick and constant no one here would know of a winter-bringing spirit. Jack watched her as she swayed and wandered to her song, waiting for her to turn so he could catch a glimpse of her face.

All at once her voice rose in and intense part of her song and she did a little ballerina turn. The two's eyes met and Jack was shocked to see her eyes widen in shock.

"Who!? What!? HUH!?" She squealed and fell mid-swirl. Jack fell backward in shock too off his staff.

"Who are you?!" The girl screamed. "Get away!" Her hands flew up protectively. Something sparkled around her finger tips Jack noticed but of course he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that, "_Heeeeey, this girl, this _human_ girl can see me."_

"Hey, wait, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy stood slowly. "I'm, um, Jack. Who are you?"

This made her pause, "You. . .you don't know who I am?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well, I guess not. . . .I'm Elsa."

"Well, hi there Elsa, nice to meet you. What's a pretty gal like yourself doing in a dump like this?" Jack tipped an invisible hat and took a few steps closer.

Elsa's smile was pained as she got her feet, "I'm kind of hiding."

"Good place for that."

"It's supposed to be. How'd you get in?"

"I um," A pause. "flew."

"Excuse me?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, I'm friends with the North Wind. He can be kind of whiney but he's usually pretty helpful." Jack looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh really? Maybe sometime you could get him to fly me away."

Elsa began walking away and Jack fell into step next to her. "You tired of hiding?"

"Yes." Elsa sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. As she did, some of her white locks fell into her face. Jack instinctively reached out and brushed the hair back. His hand lingered and he realized they'd stopped. Elsa looked up in surprise. It occurred to her Jack was surprisingly tall.

"Um." She said finally.

"Um." Jack mimicked, ripping his hand away and turning to hide his reddened face. It was unfortunate that he did because he missed Elsa's even brighter blush.

**Be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I come bearing a new chapter! **

**Thank you to eeveryone of you wonderful amazing people who have followed and favorited and reviewed. You make me so happy. A difficult task since I have no soul or heart to speak of 3**

**I wasn't planning on this one but it happened. I'm slowly realizing that I have some kind of fascination, or rather, an admiration for Elsa's hair. It's just so great, isn't it? Haha, anyway, I hope you like this one too. . . .follow, favorite, review. Just be respectful, mmkk? **

Elsa sat in the library she'd amassed in an impressively short amount of time. She'd read them all at least once and had recently started over. She had a lot of time on her hands after all.

She was expecting a friend and impatiently at that. Every noise, every flicker in her peripheral vision, everything made Elsa jump, start or glance from her seat at a book piled table.

Of course, when he finally arrived, she didn't even notice. She'd fallen asleep. A cold breeze danced through the library and fluttered a napping Elsa's white locks. Jack landed nimbly on the table and chuckled at the adorable girl. He hopped off the table and slipped Elsa's pillow-book from under her head.

"The Snow Queen, ey? I wonder if it's any good." Jack said softly to himself. He set the book onto a nearby pile. "That cannot be comfortable." The winter spirit said, giving a look to Elsa's hunched position. Up into his arms she went, bridal style. Jack carried her over to a nearby couch and laid her down gently.

He was about to leave when suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He swirled around and crouched down next to the slumbering girl. The tail of her long braid dangled off the side of the couch. Jack gently and slowly undid the braid. When he finished, he plopped down with that copy of _The Snow Queen_.

Finally, Elsa began to stir. She curled and uncurled and stretched all the while making cute dinosaur noises. She finally pushed herself up and perched on her elbow. "What the. . ?" the white haired girl's eyes widened as she realized her hair was out of its braid.

"I like it out. Reminds me of a blizzard."

"Kyaa!" Once again Elsa landed on the floor in shock thanks to a certain snickering boy. She looked up through her loose hair and glared at Jack.

"When did you get here!? Did you do this!? Of course you did!" She jumped to her feet making her hair swirl and fly and _whoosh_. Jack couldn't help but watch in happy fascination.

"Elsa, it's wonderful. You're hair. . ." Jack walked over and ran his hands through it. This time, only Elsa turned red. The moment still managed to become awkward. "So, this, um, Hans Christian guys' got some good stories."

"I haven't read that one!" Elsa gasped, seeing the book in his hands.

"Yeah, you only had little picture books so I went out and found one."

_How long was I asleep?_ Elsa thought. "Can I. . ?" She reached out for the book but Jack pulled it away.

"Hey, I haven't finis-" Jack's voice caught in his throat when Elsa made the cutest pouty face he'd ever seen. It hit him hard. She had those big moon eyes and her bottom lip out. "Ooooor we could share?" This made the pout go away and a pretty little smile replaced it.

Moments later Elsa was comfortable tucked under Jack's arms. The two spent the rest of the night nestled on that couch reading. Elsa left her hair out.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are aaaaall the best! Your follows and favorites and reviews make me feel happier than. . . gods, I don't even know! Thank you all! Keep 'em comin'!**

**This is a bit of a longer one. It was requested (sorta) by reviewer Bongo. If you hate it, blame him/her! I'd be happy to write few more requests, just ask in a review. No promises but I'll try! **

**Lastly: I again ask you please ignore everything inaccurate here and just kind of enjoy! I was not confident in my ability to ype in an Aussie accent so I didn't try. There's some OOC goin' on too but I hope you still like it:o)**

Anna was in search of her sister. She'd recently heard rumors of a mysterious frozen castle in the mountains. _That has Elsa written all over it. _Immediately after hearing this story, she'd set out to find her lost her sister.

Unfortunately, now Anna herself was lost. Very, very, lost. Poor little thing took a right turn at the crossroads and a wrong turn somewhere after that and now she was huddled under a naked tree, shivering.

"I'm going to die out here," Anna whispered to herself. These thoughts of perils and inevitable death were interrupted by voices cutting through the sharp, thin, cold air.

"JACK! EGGS FREEZE! PRESENTS DON'T BUT EGGS DO! SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT!" A thick Aussie accent shouted. There were scuffling noises from behind a nearby snowbank and Anna nearly had a heart attack as a large fluffy creature was thrown into sight.

"Calm down, you big fuzzy kangaroo. Just thaw them out, no one'll notice." Anna's gasp caught in her throat as a white haired boy swaggered out from behind the snowbank. Ice particles glittered in the air around him (reminded Anna of her sister, for a second). He also had a peculiar staff thrown over one shoulder, nonchalantly.

"BAH! They are perishables! Meaning they are perishable! Know what that means?!" The furry creature, a large bunny as it turned out, got to his big fuzzy feet and waved a menacing boomerang at the white haired boy.

"Yes, I do, you stu-" Jack finally noticed Anna and stopped mind sentence, eyebrows raised. "Well, hello there."

Anna's eyes widened and she felt a bit of a blush come to her cheeks. No sound came from her throat.

"Can she see us?"

"Yeah, seems like there's something up with the people around here. You gotta be more careful." Jack casually advised. He then returned his gaze to the girl before him. "Are you lost? This is pretty deep in the mountains for a lone traveler."

"I-I-I," Anna's hands flew to cover her stuttering mouth and her blush returned. After a moment of stomping her little foot and furrowing her brow, the red head managed to pull herself together. "I'm looking for my sister and a frozen castle."

"I haven't seen any sisters or castles out here. Just a smart a-" The large bunny was silenced by a now interested Jack.

"What's your sister's name?" The boy said with a new air of seriousness.

"Elsa."

"What's she look like?"

"Well, she's got white hair usual in a-"

"Braid?"

"Yeah. H-how'd you know? Have you-"

"Nope. I haven't seen her. The way out of here is back that way. Head straight and eventually you'll make it. Good luck." Jack turned to leave but Anna closed their distance and grabbed his arm.

"Have you seen Elsa? Talked to her? How is she? Please! Please Mr. . ."

"Jack. Just Jack. And like I said I haven't seen her or talked to her or anything."

"Please Jack! I just miss her so much! I need to. . . I need to know if. . ." Anna lost it and started sniffling. She leaned her forehead on Jack's shoulder and tried to control her emotions. His arms awkwardly moved to envelope the crying girl.

The two just stood there for a moment. Bunnymund, who'd been watching this bizarre scene, finally felt awkward enough himself to take his leave. Tapping his foot, a hole to the warren opened, bringing that springtime smell with it. Down went the bunny, muttering something about perishables.

Jack grew tired of his role as comforter and pulled away, holding Anna at arm's length. "I'm sorry I can't help you. Go home. It's dangerous out here and you're not going to find her. Go home." With those words of advice, Jack turned and walked off, leaving Anna to finish her sniffling and give up in defeat.

Elsa watched the two part from her perch on a high up cliff. Jack had been badgering her about leaving the castle so she'd thought perhaps she could surprise him. Find a nice spot and take him there. It would've been perfect but. . .not anymore.

_What was she doing here? Why was she here? Why was _he_ hugging _her_? Why?_ The questions ran through Elsa's head as she walked slowly back to her home.

Almost to the castle entrance, she was greeted with a, "Elsa! You're outside! Were you taking a walk? Good for you!" Jack landed behind her. His face seemed so proud and happy. This made Elsa feel even worse for some reason. She simply turned away and continued back inside, silently.

"Hey, wait! Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. Oh, hey I met-"

"My sister."

"Wait, did you. . .see that? Is that why you're all. . .mad?" Jack jogged up next to the disgruntled girl.

"No. I'm fine."

"Is this about that hug? Elsa! Come on, she was crying! What was I supposed to do?"

"_Oh_, was _that_ why you were hugging her?" Elsa glared at Jack. "I mean, I get it. Everyone likes her better. There's a reason she's not the one hiding out here." Those words tasted like vinegar.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Jack jumped in front of Elsa, blocking her path. "I talked to her for a second! I don't like her 'better' than you! You're amazing Elsa. I don't need anything 'better'. I don't think there is anything 'better'. There's just. . . .you."

Elsa, who'd been glaring at the ground, went rigid and looked up at the winter spirit. Her eyes were opened wide with shock and her lips were parted in an expression of disbelief.

"I'm serious Elsa. There's nothing, _nothing_ better than you." Jack stepped up as he spoke and put his arms around her. This was a different kind of hug, though. Completely different. His fingers played with that long white braid of hers.

Elsa, still in shock, didn't feel her arms come up and hug Jack back but they did. Jack's eyes widened as her arms squeezed tighter around his slender abdomen.

"You. . . .you mean that?" She whispered in a disbelieving, almost desperate voice.

"I really do Elsa. I really do."

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short one! And no Elsa. Wait! Don't not read it because of that! She'll be in the next one, like, A LOT! I just stopped here because I don't want Jack and Elsa's parts to become repetitive. I gotta think!**

**Thank you to all the beautiful people you've been hitting favorite and follow and a special shout out to my brave, bold reviewers. Don't be readers. Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are welcome here! \(^~^)/**

**Enjoy!**

Anna found herself under the same tree and thinking the same thing. The cold, snow covered hand of death was nearing her by the second. What had she been thinking!? It was that stupid white haired boy. He'd been stuck in her head since that amazingly comforting hug. Of course, Anna kept chanting in her head that it was strictly the possibility of finding her sister but that was not the only reason.

"I thought I told you it was dangerous out here. Especially if you're alone." Came a voice from behind the huddled, shivering girl. Anna stood and swirled around. There he was. Jack, just Jack. Anna's breath caught again and she remained silent for lack of a response.

"Well? What are you doing out here? Again?" The sentences could've been hurtful but the way he asked wasn't.

Anna glanced down at the blanket-wrapped package in her hands. She spoke quickly before she lost her nerve. "I-I brought you a th-th-thank you." She held out the blue lump she'd nearly died bringing here.

Jack's brow knit and he took the lump. Leaning his staff against the tree, he unwrapped what he found to be a pie. "You baked me a pie?"

"Um, yeah. . ." Anna turned her head to hide her blush.

"Well, gee, um, thanks. I'm sure it's delicious. I can't wait to eat it." He was awkward but by the end he sounded sincere.

"I hope you like it."

"Maybe, if I run into you, in a different safe place," He gave her a warning look, "I'll be able to tell you how good it was."

"Maybe." Anna rubbed her arm and tried to find a place to look. This was becoming more and more awkward. Anna was about to continue went a strong, unusual winter wind blew down from high up and pushed Anna off into a snow bank.

"Hey!" Jack rode his own little breeze over to the fallen girl and helped her up.

"Thanks Jack," Anna said as she righted herself and clear off some of the snow. When she finally look to the frosty gentleman before her, he was looking up the nearby mountain, as if searching for something.

"I gotta go, Anna. Thanks for the pie. Don't come back here ok?" was the last thing he threw over his shoulder as he dashed off out of sight.

Glancing around the clearing, Anna's heart stopped. Moments later she was following Jack, "Wait! Jack! Wait! You forgot your staff!" He was nowhere to be found and she grew tired quickly. Turning back the way she'd come, she paused again. "How'd he know my name?"

**Thank you again! New chapter soon! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings you wonderful people! How are yah? I missed you too, yes.**

**Haha *awkward collar tugging, sweat, sweat* remember when I said this would be here 'soon'? Yeah, that boat sailed a day or two ago. Sorry my pretties but I just couldn't figure out how to write this without it being like the last time Elsa was all mad. I wrote, like, 30 alternatives and the best one of all those involved soup so I settled on this one, my newest one. I hope you enjoy this. It's short and not worth the wait but it moves the story along and that's what counts. The next chapter should be easier to write. BETTER even :o**

**Readers: Oh my HansChrisitanAnderson, shut up so we can read the story!**

**Me: *bowing repeatedly* So sorry! So, so sorry! Please! Enjoy :o)**

Elsa wasn't mad at Jack this time. Her anger wasn't really even anger this time. It was major annoyance and it was directed at her sister. The detest and resentment within her has simmered on the back burner for all the time she'd spent locked away in that ice castle. She'd almost been able to forget the wrong that'd been to her in her eyes. She'd been letting go.

Then Anna here comes out of nowhere, hugging people and baking pies and awakening the slumbering dragon in the pit of hurt deep inside Elsa's head. It wasn't fair. The white haired girl just wanted to disappear. She wanted to be forgotten. She wanted to be done with that part of her life.

Despite her darker emotions being aimed at her sister all this was leading to problems with Jack. Elsa couldn't get the doubt out of her mind. She'd once heard that abandonment required expectation and one could only be betrayed should they trust. These words, these phrases jumped out every time she saw Jack.

"Hey, Elsa," the winter spirit greeted her with a tight hug and a shining smile (it was blinding like sunlight on snow). He'd been gone for a few hours and Elsa had been (dying to see him) passive towards his absence and slipped her arms loosely around him for nothing more than a second.

Jack paid this no mind, "So I was back at that clearing, looking for my staff and all right? It's gone. I think your sister took it. So, um, Elsa," Jack took up her hands and looked her in the eyes, "Where can I find her?"

The girl's heart dropped into her stomach and dissolved in acid. A pathetic excuse and a clear objective. Jack was looking for Anna. Elsa had once been told by a random servant that the way to a man's heart was through food. That pie! It had been the pie! Anna probably hadn't even baked it, that cheat.

"Um," Elsa finally managed. "Go. . . . North, I believe. It's been a while. I think the kingdom is North of here." These were incorrect and misleading direction. Jack wouldn't find anything on the path she'd given him but that was the point. Elsa was going to out bake her sister and win Jack Frost's heart.

**Your follows, favorites, and REVIEWS are the bread upon which I feast, the air which my lungs inhale and the fire on the candle that lights the dark night in which I sit hunched at my corner desk, scribbling the words which you read so casually. Please, feed a starving artist, respirate a suffocating girl and help me see ahead, far yonder!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**"Seriously! Seriously! You leave us for HOW LONG and this is all you have to offer? This tiny arsed chapter? THE NERVE!" **

**I can hear your voices screaming this in my head and I apologize! I hope you like this. I couldn't figure out how to continue and I was kinda busy and I di-buu-bah-bleeeh I don't know! But please try to enjoy it!**

**Jelsashipperftw if you're reading, you see it. You know it. Thanks:)**

**Blueberry Absinth, your review was so very nice. Made my day, thank you! Here it is, hope it doesn't disappoint:)**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed and reviewed. You are the reason that I could finish this. That I could muscle through my writers block as did the great demigods of legend. As did the sailors who braved the stormy waters when jumping to drowning in the murky waters would have been THAT much easier! As did the climbers of mountains and the athletes of the Olympics. As did the gladiators of the Colosseum and the Avengers in the New York...please, keep 'em coming! Fuel me! Fuel me! With your wind beneath my wings I AM WINGED FURY! **

She burned the muffins and shortbreads but other than that everything else turned out alright. She had three different cakes plus the extra extra special one, four different pies, 300 cookies, 400 macaroons, donuts, croissants, and bear claws all set out. She'd also found she was very skilled at making ice cream, who knew?!She'd also made a few main course type dishes. Of those the choices were four kinds of soup, a whole glazed chicken, mutton, and several other kinds of meat.

There was no way Jack found his way to Anna with those phony directions. Elsa just had to wait for him to return. Hopefully it would be soon. The food was getting cold! At the same time she desperately needed time for the finishing touches . . . .

Jack's head hung in defeat. Elsa's directions had been less than helpful and he was still without his staff. He felt so vulnerable and exposed. Afraid. As Jack neared the entrance to the castle, he didn't see the cloud of sparkling black sand swirl around and dissipate.  
"Elsa, heeey! You arou-" Jacks voice stopped working as he was greeted by the most amazing smell and the most amazing sight.  
Elsa had been walking by when Jack had entered and promptly froze in surprise. Shed tided her dress up into a knot by her hip for easier movement and lacked her train. She was also covered in batter, flour, chocolate, frosting and various other confectionary substances. In her hands was the prettiest cake Jack had ever seen. It had a combination of her own light blues and purple and his darker blue. It looked amazing.  
"Uummm . . . . . hi." Elsa said shifting the cake and brushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Any luck?"  
Jack, dumb from surprise, just shook his head. Then slowly he moved he took the cake from her. It was surprisingly heavy. He held it before him and looked at every little detail. The frosting was inlaid with little powder sugar snowflakes and one had to look close to see.  
"Where do you want it?" Jack asked in a daze.  
"Um" Elsa pointed and the boy moved along, carrying the cake. Elsa's beast of burden.  
Jack almost dropped and destroyed Elsa's masterpiece when he saw the long table covered in food. Elsa took back and cake and bashfully finished taking it to the table. Once it was settled she swirled around and looked at him, as if for approval. He couldn't offer any words though. His jaw was on the ground and his eyes were the size of the moon.  
Elsa smiled a bit nervously and picked up a cupcake and walked back to the white haired boy. "I hope you're hungry." She said softly.  
Jack looked down at the cupcake and took it from her. All of a sudden he dropped it and before it had time to hit the floor he was hugging Elsa tight and giving her tiny kisses all over her forehead and cheeks. It was her turn to be dumbfounded and that she was. Jack finished with a little, quick, barely there peck on the mouth and whispered a, "Thank you." to Elsa. With that he released her and darted over to the table. He tasted everything. Elsa had left out plates and bowls (shed seen Jack eat) and he was piling his first high with sweets.  
Elsa, still in shock, looked from the fallen cupcake to the euphoric boy and all at once felt happy.  
"You'll be sick if you eat all that! Slow down!" She giggled and ran over to Jack. T

They had plenty of leftovers.

**You like? Tell me! You hate? Tell me! **

**Should I include more characters from the movies? What do you think? **

**Tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello! Why do I feel like it has been forever!? **

**"Because it has been! We've been waiting and waiting! What the heck!?" **

**Yes, yes, I'm very very sorry but there was this and that and such and blah blah blah. But I'm updating now! I hope you enjoy. As I wrote this and proofread it (though there are probably a million misfakez still (-.-)) I realized how bad the fluency is in this one. It just doesn't flow *waterbending motions*. I hope you can look past that.**

**"Hey, hey! Where are all the extra characters we said we wanted?"**

**For those of you have expressed your desire of more movie characters, I apologize. You only got one here :/ I pondered their introduction and I just can't think of any flowy *waterbending motions* ways to introduce them and I don't want to force it. **

**"Are you going to be one of those authors that just disregards opinion? Really?"**

**What!? No! I want your opinions! I want your REVIEWS and favorites and follows. This a one time thing! I'll try my best to introduce more! *Avatar state of writing! Yip! Yip!***

**"Why do you keep referencing Avatar? This is ROTG/Frozen."**

**Hehe, oopsy...**

**I have to say also, your supportive reviews have been so kind and amazing and THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE SHINING NORTH STARS THAT ALLOW ME TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO THIS PATHWAY OF AUTHORSHIP DESPITE MY WANDERING FEET AND UN-COMMITTING EYES! Shine bright like a foooork! Shine bright like a foork! Lalalala, I'm singing for you (-,-) (-'-) (-o-) **

**A special thanks to you Bobby. Man, I don't know you but I wish I did *virtual hug*. Your review made my day. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ok, ok! Feast your eyes my pretties, this is for yooooooooooooooooou (o.o) Lalala**

Jack was still mourning the loss of his staff. No amount of food could make up for the boy's lost item and he was becoming more and more persistent with each day. He was demanding help in tracking down Anna and Elsa just couldn't bring herself to tell him. How could she send him to the one person she least wanted near him?

The answer to Elsa's problem was pretty obvious. Jack needed the staff but would most certainly not be venturing into the world Elsa had turned her back on (selfish but necessary, in her eyes). Elsa pulled on her glimmering cape but this time as a hooded cloak and set out for the clearing. That was her plan. She'd go to the clearing first and hope that maybe her sister would've come back and left it for Jack. Not likely but possible. If worse came to worst she'd have to find Anna at 'home'. Elsa didn't want to think about that possibility.

Jack was passed out on the library couch. He'd been doing that for the past few days. He'd been running around looking high and low and that left him fatigued. Elsa called out a, "Goodbye Jack" as she passed the door and made her way through the castle to the exit.

Elsa was about to enter the clearing when she heard a familiar humming and caught a glimpse of orange from over a snow bank. Carefully, Elsa peeked over and saw Anna. She was crouching next to that stupid tree and in her lap was Jack's staff.

"Perfect," the white haired girl hissed under her breath. "Couldn't just leave the staff, you have to catch pneumonia waiting for him."

Elsa knew her sister and knew that didn't she have the time or patience for waiting her persistent sister out. With a deep breath and nothing but impulse, out she stepped from behind the snowbank and into full view.

Anna noticed her right away and froze like a deer in headlights, eyes wide. Slowly she stood and a smile spread across her face.

"Elsa! Elsa! Oh mi - you are here! I can't believe it! I found you! I found you!" She squealed and started to run over to her sister. She slowed to a halt halfway, though, because of the expression on Elsa's face. "Elsa. . . ." murmured with a new hurt expression.

"Give me the staff and go away." The white haired girl's voice was harsher than intended but she apologize, didn't back down.

"What – the- staff? You want this stupid staff!? Why? Elsa! Come home! Forget this!" Anna threw the staff behind her and looked pleadingly at her sister.

"It's not my home anymore, Anna. You're not my family. Why are you even here?"

"Well, I was waiting for Jack. . ."

"Leave Jack alone. Leave me, us alone. Leave and don't come back. Don't you see? That's your problem. You're pigheaded and stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Now give me that staff or your silly little nose will end up frostbitten."

"Elsa, come on! What are you talking about? I'm your sister! We're sisters! Family! And that place that you left? That's your home! Come home with me! Everything will be fine! Please. . . ." Anna could feel a tear or two ready to slip from their ducts. She tried to walk closer to Elsa, hands outstretched, but the snow beneath her feet turned to ice and she slipped.

Elsa circled her scrambling sister and picked up the staff. Anna quickly found her footing and jumped to her feet. She swirled around and took a horse stance.

"Move. Over. Now." Elsa hissed, brandishing the staff like it was in fact her weapon.

Anna shrunk ever so slightly to her sister's imposing and intimidating pose but the redhead would not let this boulder squish her. She would not go home empty handed. "No." She said in an equally strong voice.

"Don't be stupid Anna," Elsa finally approached her sister. She came real close and stood so she could look down at the shivering Anna. She was radiating a freezing temperature and froze the water vapor around her. She violently grabbed Anna's corrupted white and red braid and pulled it. "I could freeze the life out of you if I wanted. I could leave you heart stopped and your body cold and I wouldn't give it a second thought. I can give you a reminder of today by turning your toes and fingers black and useless. You're unwise to challenge me. So don't come back here Anna." Elsa's voice was imposing yet calm as she made her threats. She pushed past a terrified Anna. At the edge of clearing near the snowdrift that would hide her from sight the white haired girl gaze the other a glance over the shoulder, "And stay away from Jack."

With that Elsa disappeared and Anna collapsed onto her knees trembling and sniffling and crying. She curled into herself and tried to quiet her sobs. A hand touched her shoulder and caused her to freak out and scramble away, like an animal conditioned to expect abuse.

"Hush now, dear. I'm not the one to fear." The tall dark man whispered in a soothing voice. Anna looked him up and down. He was completely black from his hair to his clothes to his skin. A huge black horse which look like it was made from black/purple sand stood behind him. He offered Anna a hand which she cautiously took. "Now, I must ask you to come with me. I think we could. . . help each other and-" he paused at Anna's already shaking head. Chuckling, he pushed her toward the horse. "Darling, I'm not really asking."

Elsa arrived at the castle and ran in, clutching the staff. Once she was inside she began fist- pumping vigorously and grinning like a Cheshire cat. She'd managed to be calm, cool, and collected! Instead of stumbling over her words or giving Anna any kind of advantage she'd handled it just the way she'd wanted to. It had gone just as it had in her head the thousand and one times she'd imagined it.

Still giddy, Elsa ran to the library where she found Jack reading _The Snow Queen_ yet again (he loved that story). He heard Elsa's footsteps but didn't bother looking up.

"Hey, I must've been asleep when you left. I practically live here now, hehe. How's about you clear out a drawer and I'll bring my toothbr-" He choked on his words when he saw Elsa standing in the doorway. She had on the biggest grin and was cradling his staff, _his staff_, out of breath. Slowly, Jack stood, silent and in shock. He closed the space between them quickly and took his staff even quicker. The look that staff got from the boy was one of love and disbelief and it didn't change when Jack turned his gaze on Elsa. She was watching him intently. This was bigger than cake and soup. This was more than food and drink. All at once, Jack planted a longer, deeper kiss on her cold mouth. Elsa was the surprised one now. Especially when Jack didn't pull away fast like last time. He hugged her so tight and his staff slipped to the ground and finally he pulled away but his arms didn't loosen. He tucked her head beneath his chin and whispered a million, "Thank you"s. The two stood there like that for loooong time…..

**Well? Well? What did you think?! Tell me! Review! and all that other stuff! Tell **

**"You're so pushy!"**

**Yeah, wow, sorry. I'm kinda hyper right now. . . **

**Thanks for reading though (^~^)**

**Hey! Hey! I have a new Tangled story sorta started. Y'all should mozy on over and give it a little glance. Wouldn't hurt, right?**

**Ok, see you at the update. Over and Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a rushed little oneshot that's irrelevant to the plot.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

There was this New Year's party that Jack dragged Elsa to. It was at North's workshop and everyone came. Tooth brought Jack's fangirl committee and Bunnymund brought a couple of his favorite eggs and North had his yetis and Sandy was asleep in the corner on a bed of golden dust and now Jack had Elsa.

He'd only gotten her to go after challenging her to a game of _Go Fish_ which he'd won. She'd moaned and groaned and offered other activities they could do in the party's place. She'd asked him to take up ice fishing or card house building or lacrosse but he'd refused all her suggestions and promptly collected on his winning their bet.

Bunny had come to pick them up. Jack wasn't going to fly her all the way to the North Pole and knew he required some assistance. Of course, being indebted to Bunnymund was not a position Jack relished but, hey, what were you gunna do? Out popped Bunny from the library floor, bringing with him the warm smell of springtime and freshly grown grass. He had two eggs on each shoulder and a grin on his furry rabbit lips. Elsa presented him with a nice little present she'd made herself. It was a new boomerang completely craved from ice and she promised it wouldn't melt no matter what, though Jack didn't know how she could possibly manage that.

Elsa found the trip down the rabbit hole terrifying and exciting and she secretly wanted to do it again couldn't possibly ask. Plus, the moment they entered the workshop, out from the hard wood floor, she forgot everything she'd had on her mind. She could barely take in, barely process all the toys and gifts and just all the hubbub encircling her. She swirled around, wide eyed and mouth gaping in wonder. She stopped and felt a little embarrassed when she notice the others waiting for her but she managed to keep calm and cool. She walked over to Jack's side and he put his hand on her back. With a soft nudge he brought her to stand in the circle of guardians.

Introductions went quickly and the party commenced. The elves tried to play some music but North just threw some gentle insults at them and started playing some instruments from around the toyshop. No one really danced but they broke off in little groups and there was talking. Elsa still didn't want to be there so she slipped away, so uncomfortable, from Jack's side and quickly descended into a mostly uninhabited level of the workshop.

Jack had been in a light hearted argument with Bunny about the winters in America and how they were out of whack. When Jack finally decided to give up disagreeing with the only person as stubborn as he was, he turned to Elsa. Except, of course, she wasn't there. He looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be found in the crowd of fluttering baby teeth and glass-clinking yetis. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he wandered over to the staircase that led to the rest of the workshop. He's steps were slow and eventually he heard voices, her voice included.

It was Jack's turn to gape his jaw. Turning a corner, he found the girl he was seeking but not at all how he expected. Elsa was covered in paint and was perched on a high wooden table. In one hand were several brushes, covering different colors and in the other was a toy robotic octopus sculpture, half painted. She was giggling hysterically and nudging her companion with her bare foot. She'd found refuge with that one yeti. The one that was always painting toys the wrong color and giving Jack the "I'm watching you" fingers.

The two seemed all buddy-buddy (When exactly did Elsa learn to speak yeti?") laughing and painting and Jack was a little annoyed she'd found enjoyment with someone else. What was he? Chopped liver?

Jack walked over, trying to hide his emotions. "Heeeey, remember me? The guy who you ditched? Hi again."

Jack's annoyance dissipated though when Elsa turned her glowing face on him. She had on the happiest expression and he didn't want it going anywhere.

"Jack! Hi! Have you met Phil? He's awesome! This is awesome! He said I could take one with me! I'd have to hide it from North but still, I get to keep it. You should make one too!" At her last comment, Phil let out some grunting and waved his hands about violently. Elsa furrowed her brow and pouted. Phil felt the full effect of her cutesiness and slumped down. He then picked up an unpainted toy and a brush and slowly turned to Frost. Slowly, begrudgingly, he handed them to his arch nemesis and gave out one last grunt.

"Aww, thanks Philly!" Jack cooed in a sarcastically sweet voice and nudged the yeti with his elbow. Phil just growls and grunted and gave Jack that all too familiar look of "Watch it!".

The two spent the next few hours and yes, there was paint flung and Phil walked away with blue and red and green clumped fur. Eventually having finished the toys, the two rejoined the others, hiding their octopuses in a smaller bag North didn't seem to be using.

When the night was over, Bunny opened a tunnel back to Elsa's castle and the two left. Jack had the bag thrown over his shoulder, nonchalantly. The last thing Jack saw was Phil in the background, covered in paint and giving him a little wave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaah, we meet again.**

**My silly author's notes have been getting a little long so I'm keep this one short, k?**

**But I gotta say this: Bobby. Bobby. Oh, Bobby. I am happy to be the first to shout you out. And let me say, if my shout out made you half as happy as your reviews make me than we must be two very, very happy campers. *attacks you with virtual bear hug* You're words are so kind and they peel the awaiting words from my fingertips and free my mind of hazy, writer's-block-inducing clouds. I practically wrote this chapter so I could leave you a response because YET AGAIN your message made me oh so happy (^~^) Thank you for your kind words! I hope you like what you read J *a bunch of virtual hugs right back at chya***

**Of course, I hope EVERYONE likes what they read! And you know . . . . y'all should tell me if yah do.**

**Ok, ok, read away! **

Life was good in the castle. Elsa continued to further her culinary skills and Jack started running up and down the castle's many flights of stairs regularly to lose the weight he was putting on (had to stay trim). The winter spirit spent had been spending even more time at the frozen castle of late. He had his own room now, though it was hardly put to use. He and Elsa often fell asleep in the library. He'd been helping her to expand her collection with his trips out and she loved it. It was his little way to pay her back for all the food she'd baked and (occasionally) burned.

On this particular day, Jack went out with a special objective. He had to find Elsa a birthday present. Granted, he wasn't entirely sure when her birthday was but for some reason he got it in his head he wanted to get her one for all the birthdays he'd missed. He planned on being around for the rest of them . . . . if she so allowed.

On his way though, he realized he'd been so deep in thought about what exactly Elsa would want, he'd trailed off course. He was in the clearing where he'd met Anna. He glanced around, half looking for the redhead but saw nothing of interest. With a shrug, Jack tossed his staff over his shoulder and began to leave the clearing.

"HEEEEY!" screamed a voice from behind and Jack turned in just enough time to leap out of the way of the reindeer and sleigh that were about to crush him. His first thought was, "_North? Here?"_ but it was quickly distinguished by his turning around to see the derailed sleigh and passenger.

A tall, bulky, blond man crawled out from beneath his overturned ride and dragged his sinking body through the snow to his reindeer. "Sven! Sven! Talk to me buddy!" The reindeer gave the man a nod and the blond sighed, relieved. Then in a different, morphed voice he said, "Hehe, crazy driving Kris, you're going to kill us one of these days." Normal voice, "Yeah well, I'm just getting used to the new sleigh, ok?" Reindeer voice, "Maybe I should drive." Normal, "Haha, reindeers can't drive Sven. Sorry."

Jack watched this display of what seemed to be an untreated mental illness with an off put but curious expression. After a moment he remember his arch nemesis was a grumbling yeti and he knew a talking magic kangaroo so who was he to judge?

The blond man stood up, brushed himself off and turned to survey the area they'd landed in. He caught sight of Jack and seemed to remember the boy he'd almost hit.

"Hey! Are you ok, kid?" He rushed over and pulled the uninjured Jack to his feet with one strong hand. Jack nodded and brushed himself off thinking, _How can everyone suddenly just see me? Is that just how this works now?_

"I'm really fine," Jack assured the blond who'd begun try and help wipe off the snow.

"Ok, ok, sorry but, um, lemme make it up to you. I make a living selling ice so how's about I give you some free?"

Jack suppressed a laugh and shook his head, "Naw, it's ok. But . . . why are you selling ice in the winter?"

"Oh, yeah, well, hehe, you'd think I'd have a hard time selling it but surprisingly there are still a few customers around. And I'm kinda "with" a princess. Well, a missing princess. OH YEAH! That's why I'm here. Have you seen her?" By the end of his rambling, the man was shaking Jack's lean frame urgently.

"Who's her? I know a lot of hers." Jack shoved the other man away. "I don't even know who you are. Why would I help?"

"I'm Kristoff and I'm looking for princess Anna. She disappeared a few weeks ago. Have you seen her!?" Desperation filled Kristoff's eyes and Jack got a little worried the big guy was going to start crying.

"Um, not recently, no. I met her once. Here. In this clearing, I mean. Twice, actually, but I don't know where she is now. Sorry man."

Kristoff's eyes practically filled with tears. He was obviously sleep deprived and looked like he'd been out looking for days. He was way too strung out to be running around this forest looking for his girlfriend.

"If you see her, hear something, or even find her, please tell someone in Arendelle. It's just that way," he pointed, ". . . . Please."

"Sure thing Kristoff. If I find out anything for you, I will."

Elsa was ice skating when he returned present-less. She had the doors of her favorite balcony open and the floor was extra slick. She was a natural and did her jumps and spins with ease. Slowly, Jack came to stand in the doorway and did so with a somber expression. When Elsa noticed him, her face lit up and she figure-eighted over and came to a hockey stop just before his bare feet.

"Heeeeey, how was your little outing? Didn't have too much fun, did you?" She smiled. When his expression didn't lighten, hers grew heavy, as well. "What's wrong?"

"It's your sister. Anna." He formed the words so slowly it was painful hear.

"What about her?"

"I ran into some guy who said he was "with her". He said his name was Kristoff and that she, Anna, is missing. Elsa, I'm so sorry."

Immediately after he finished, the white haired girl swirled around on her heel. "Pfft, who cares? I'm not concerned about my sister. She's not important anymore."

"Wow. Ok. Just thought you'd want to know . . . I'll be in the library if you need me." Jack was a bit taken aback by Elsa's apathy but he brushed it off as a coping mechanism.

He was right. With her back to him and her voice oh so carefully controlled, he couldn't see her wide, horrified eyes. As she heard his familiar pace down the hallway and eventually the stairs, she felt herself begin to tremble and she let her weight pull her blades backward until she was against the wall.

"What did I do?" Elsa's extra ice and the skates receded into nothing as she slid down and curled into herself. "What have I done?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, well, well. Here we are again. How are you? How you been? Do anything fun since we last met up? Tell me about it! Just kidding. I'm a complete stranger, why would you tell me about your life(ves)?**

**This is a relaxed little chapter that does not fill any of the requests made by people, particularly the unnamed guest who asked for more powers. They are coming! I promise! If you're still reading. How could I know if you are, oh elusive guest. **

**Glad everyone seemed to like Kristoff's little appearance. More Frozen characters to come!**

**I must say, I was having serious FanFiction issues. My page wouldn't allow me to post a new chapter no matter how hard I fought the path would not clear. I fired shots of determinedness into the fray but it would not give an inch. My warrior's wounds are fresh and new and I sit here nursing them for you! (Dudes, that rhymes!) You the readers, you beautiful, beautiful readers.**

**This is for BOBBY. If you are not he (or she, I don't actually know for sure) just skip on down. If you're still reading, you're probably Bobby! Hello! Lemme just say, I wish I could respond sooner to your outrageously ridiculously beautiful words but *dramatic movie music, takes you hand* we'll have to settle for this. I do feel that we've formed a bond, dear Bobby and ****_I'm_**** so very happy to make ****_you_**** happy, you awesomely awesome person! *blizzard of virtual hugs*. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and the addition of Kristoff. I really hope to hear from you again!**

**I'd like to also thank EVERYONE who has left such supportive, kind, sweet reviews or has taken the time to follow or favorite. The reception my little story is getting is truly shocking to me. *tears, tears* I mean, CHAPTER 10!? Who thought we'd get here, right? Let's keep it going. We got a story to tell!**

**P.S. MaidOf60Seconds, prepare your cleaning supplies for I'm aiming to splatter your cranium's contents all over them wall yet again *rolls up sleeves, evil grin***

**Alright, I'll shut up! This author's note is literally longer than this super short chapter, hahaha. Read away you wide-eyed wanderers. I hope you can find a smile in my story as you rest your weary feet and sip from an elven crafted chalice of light.**

Elsa was obviously upset. Jack didn't need much to figure it out (though he was a little thick). She was much quieter, her smiles were forced and she spent a lot of time staring out windows. It was like she wanted to go and look for her missing sister but she was afraid of something. Slowly it dawned on Jack that she may have had something to do with it. Elsa _had_ just suddenly appeared with his staff which Anna had had.

Jack entered the library where he found Elsa. The chair she sat in hid her body from his eyes so the back her head was all he could see. She appeared to be hunched over a book though he doubted she was reading though, probably just staring at the page while deep in thought. Jack took a deep breath and approached, "Elsa?" He tried to sound confident but it came out quiet and sounded like a question.

"Hmmm. . ." Her response was delayed and she didn't bother to look up. Jack reached her side and found that she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples. Her hair was down and it reflected light the side of a snow covered mountain. He also realized, now that her body wasn't concealed, that she wasn't wearing her usual dress. She was wearing his clothes. Well, clothes he'd picked up from a misguided adventure in a neighboring kingdom (he had gotten Elsa several books as a result so it was worth it) which involved him having to "blend in". They were too big for her and looked like the cutest pajamas hanging on her dainty frame.

Jack felt a little bit of a blush creep onto his cheeks when Elsa looked up to meet his gaze. He was greeted with big round eyes and a sweet lopsided smile. Her hair fell just right in her face and her make-up was still perfect and . . .

"Jack? Did you want something?" Her brows had knit and her voice was soft as flurrying snow.

"Asaksldjklaaaah?" Jack stuttered.

Elsa turned in her chair to face him and gently took his hands. Her face was concerned. "Are you ok? You're not acting like yourself. Are you hungry?"

"Whaaaat? No, no, um, actually, well, I am little hung- No! Grr," Jack pulled his hands from her feather light touch and did an exasperated 360 to clear his head. "You're the one who hasn't been acting like herself. You're worrying me." He came to stand in front of her and kneeled so he was closer to her height. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa's expressions flickered from surprise to annoyance to confusion to something Jack didn't know how to place. After a moment, Elsa cupped Jack's face with her hands and guided him forward where she sweetly planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Jack, for caring enough ask. I'm fine, though, really. Just a little," She batted her eyelashes and the blush returned to Jack's face. ". . . hungry." With her final word she stood nearly knocking Jack over. Luckily he caught himself and followed suit. When he straightened up he was _so very_ close to Elsa, She wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around him and gave a squeeze. "Let's go get something to eat." She grinned and it didn't look forced this time. Jack sighed and allowed himself to be pulled out of the library and down the hall to the kitchen.

For the moment he could silence his doubt and for the moment he could pretend he couldn't see through lie. After all, he was pretty hungry.

**Hehe, reading that last part over again it sounds a liiiiiittle suggestive. *ahem* Come on people, get your minds out of the gutter.**

**"No one was thinking that but you."**

**Not true you animals! Let's keep it K-rated y'all. **

**Next chapter is half written, stay tuned!**

**I'm out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My author's notes are really getting out of hand. I'm just so happy with all of you and eel like talking and *punch* Right! I'll rein myself in for this one but no promises for the future.**

**I don't think I did a very good job writing for some new editions to our cast so please excuse that.**

**I still want- no need your feedback! Your words, your reviews, your favorties, your follows, you. I need you. . . . too forward?**

**Now, please, enjoy! I hope this makes up for my previous chapter:-) **

Jack awoke to find Elsa, yet again, gone.

"She has got to stop doing that!? Or I have to stop sleeping! Grraguhpfft," The winter spirit radiated cold and left icy footprints behind as he stormed through the castle. He was still groggy, still rubbing one eye.

He wandered into the kitchen and found a pretty little cupcake with icing of his signature colors sitting on the counter. He glared at it for a moment. Did she think his forgiveness could be so easily bought by beautifully decorated pastries? Things that looked like they were right out of cookbooks? Because yes, yes it could be. He sighed and let a smile replace his frown. He closed in on the cupcake and relished in the peeling back of the powdery blue paper cup. His mouth was already watering and he brought the cupcake to his mouth but just as his teeth were about to sink in he heard something. He froze and slowly turned. Someone was knocking on the door? Jack deflated and let loose a low, deep, boarder line vicious growl. He glanced down at the cupcake and brought it to his mouth just longer enough for a quick lick. He _had_ to taste that icing.

After setting down Elsa's little masterpiece (it was _heavenly_), he made his way to the front area. He found though, that door had already been pushed open. Wishing he'd grabbed his staff when he'd rolled out of bed, Jack took a defensive pose and swirled around. That was when he saw the source of the noise.

"Olaf! Why you little – What are you doing here!?" Jack shouted across the room at the deformed snowman who seemed to be trying to make him way up the left hand staircase.

Jack had met Olaf shortly after meeting Elsa. The two of them had not hit it off. The snowman annoyed Jack to no end and Olaf "disliked Jack's attitude". Olaf was also a bit threatened, honestly. Elsa had created him and he didn't want her being taken away by some smooth-talking, flurry-flicking pretty boy. Many an argument had occurred between the two. Elsa had decided after a particularly nasty disagreement (Jack had turned Olaf's cloud into a tiny blizzard which seemed to be flowing following a low pressure zone right into the fire place) that the two should _never_ be around each other.

The snowman turned with all the sass of a teenage girl in her rebellious phrase (hands on hips and all . . . wait, does he have hips?). "Oh well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Hair Gel."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T PUT PRODUCT IN MY HAIR!?"

"You expect me to believe you just roll out of bed like that? You don't color and styyyyyle it? You're just trying to copy Elsa!"

"You're just jealous because you don't HAVE hair!"

"Where's Elsa?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you two are pretty buddy, buddy now." Olaf had reached Jack and nudged his leg as he said this. "Aren't you two moving a little fast?"

"What!? No! What? Olaf, why are you looking for Elsa?"

"There's a man running around the forest looking for her."

"What man?"

"Well, as a humble snowman I don't know much about you humans-"

"Technically, I'm not human."

"but don't princesses get married to princes? He looked prrreeetty princely to me." Olaf struck a dashing pose to illustrate the sheer princeliness of said man.

Jack opened his mouth to retort but then the meaning of Olaf's words hit him like a freight train. The little guy was right. (Yet another shock to the white haired boy. It was almost too much.) What if this man in the forest _was_ a prince looking to take Elsa back to Arendelle and rule by her side and all that? Elsa _was_ next in line for the throne. She's run off in the middle of her coronation, he'd heard the story.

Jack didn't want to have to accept the depth of his feelings for Elsa all at once with no one around except Olaf He didn't want to accept the canyon that truly stood between the two of them either. Jack was a nothing more than a winter spirit and (despite recent encounters) couldn't been seen by many. And he would never be able to provide what a prince could. He didn't have a kingdom or royal blood or health benefits. Elsa could be a queen but with him she'd just be an isolated girl hiding from the world in his arms. He loved the thought of holding her . . . but was he holding her back? That wasn't even the question. The question was how could he ever have thought that someone like him could ever be worthy of someone like her.

"I'm going to stay until Momma Elsa gets back." Olaf said suddenly, pulling Jack from the rails of his thought.

The snowman was about to bring up the obviousness of Jack's wig when he caught the look in Jack's eyes. It silenced him. Even Olaf could tell this wasn't the time.

Moments later, Jack was running and jumping in flight, alone.

He felt so worthless.

He felt so small.

Elsa hadn't the faintest idea where to begin looking. All she knew was that she had to look. If Anna was missing then it was probably her fault. Somehow, something she'd said during that episode of in the clearing had set off something. Elsa felt so responsible.

"Anna! Anna!" She screamed as she stood in the middle of said clearing. She knew that she could make her voice go rough or even mute but she was never going to find her sister here, like this. With a look of defeat, she began to exit the clearing and find a new place to search.

"I thought I heard something," A voice kept up behind her. She turned to see a redheaded man standing near the tree. He'd dismounted his horse and was now advancing towards Elsa. "You must be Elsa."

"W-wh-who are you?" Stuttered out the girl who threw up her hands. Involuntarily, she caused an icy blast to shoot forth, discouraging any advancement by the gentleman. Elsa looked down at her bare hands and began to walk backward.

"Hans! Prince Hans." He said and he was persistent. His tone remained light even after having been knocked on his back. "That's a pretty neat trick you got there."

"Y-y-ou think so?" Elsa was so caught off guard it was all she could manage.

"Haha, yeah. I saw you let loose your power at the coronation. I haven't stopped thinking about it since. I also watched your sister run off after you."

"You know my sister?"

"Well, everyone does of course. I almost ran her over with my horse, luckily I missed her. Honestly, what was she thinking? Running around singing with reckless abandon"

"Anna never was one to pay attention." Elsa sighed, remembering the times the two had played when they were young. It occurred to her how little she really knew her sister now. Family was something that was supposed to be important. Funny how in protecting Anna, Elsa had lost her. For a moment, abruptly, Elsa felt her thoughts turn to Jack . . . she never realized how easy it would be to lose him.

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by Hans taking her hands in his and raising them to his face. Frost superficially covered his fingers and when he nuzzled her own against his cheek, more appeared there.

Elsa ripped her hands away, blushed and accidently set off another cold gust. This one only made Hans stumble though.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She cried, also stumbling but with purpose. She wanted desperately to get away.

"I'm sorry! That was . . . . inappropriate. I just think it's such a beautiful ability. I want to be close to it. How could you be so selfish, hiding it from the world?" He said in his softest, sweetest, most calming voice.

This was too much for Elsa. She'd always been told that her curse was meant to be hidden. "Conceal. Don't feel." It had never in all her years been something good, something beautiful. The white haired girl was speechless. Hans saw his chance and again closed the distance between himself and her.

"Princess- I mean, Queen Elsa. I would be honored if you'd allow me to assist you finding your sister. And when we do, perhaps you could allow me to get to know you and see more of your amazing gift. It's all up to you of course." Hans' gave a bow as he finished and turned to remount his horse.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked back at Elsa. She had her brow furrowed and her hands pulled close to her chest. Slowly though, she allowed them to drop to her sides. Her face changed as well, into a cautious smile.

"I would really appreciate some help finding my sister. To be honest, I could use all the help I can get." She shrugged sheepishly. Then she gave the cutest little curtsy, "If you would be so kind, Prince Hans."

"Of course, My Queen. We shall take my horse. Allow me to help you up." As Elsa followed Hans to his waiting horse, she didn't see the devilish smirk his mouth had contorted into.

Everything was going according to plan.

It was Jack's turn to sit and watch in hurt horror. He'd found the perch Elsa used to look down and could only feel guilt. Is this what Elsa had felt? When she watched him talk Anna?

"No, Elsa knew in the back of her mind her sister already had someone. That reindeer guy." Jack muttered to himself. He was nonchalantly resting on his side, head propped up atop one hand. His staff lay before him and he rolled it back and forth as he mused the effectiveness of a reindeer wingman. He was forced into an instinctive jolt forward, thoug, when this prince guy started rubbing Elsa's hands all over his face.

Now kneeling up right, Jack leaned forward, wide eyed at the scene unfolding. His heart gave a hopeful leap when his white haired girl pulled away and hit this joker with a cold gust.

"Take that." He whispered, grinning. Unfortunately, this small victory was soon crushed under the atmospheric pressure that was the scene's resolution.

She allowed him to take her away. She allowed him to put his hands on her waist and lift on to that horse. She allowed him to ease up behind her, embrace her protectively like a human seatbelt (with one arm), and to take her away.

A cold shock ran though Jack's body and it was a cold like nothing he'd ever felt before. A lonely that caused him to curl in on himself, pull his knees up under his chin. He tried to find warmth but there was none.

It took him only a moment to compose himself though. He had to at least keep it together until he reached that castle. The castle . . . . . it was his now. Elsa wasn't coming back. He stood with a stony expression (but was that a tear in the boy's eye?) and began his return trip, still shivering from this new feeling within him. He'd make it, though. He knew he could. The cold never bothered him anyway.

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't want you to think I forgot about this. Took forever because I had some serious writer's block but here we are. It's not the best, I just felt like this had to happen. Not much has really happened in this story but things are about to heat up, trust me. Next chapter's aaaaall about the bad guys - er, and girl.**

**No fancy words this time just please: Review. Follow. Favorite. Don't slow it down, keep 'em coming. Let's make this story super duper popular. **

**Bobby: Oh, you. I hope you're still here Bobby. I made you wait. You are most certainly NOT annoying me at all. I look forward to hearing from you (^~^) I've already said it but yours words are just . . . .you are the amazing person. If you ever make an account, PM me and we can talk more! But until then, I'll settle for this. Please keep reviewing and enjoying!**

**All of you, enjoy!**

Elsa hadn't come back for three days and those little flurries of hope Jack had held on to were melting like they'd landed on magma.

Jack was pasted out at the kitchen table with that cupcake in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to eat it. He'd felt sick the past few days anyway.

Hans' kind words toward Elsa's gift were the main thing that kept her there and he knew it. The prince could see the way she'd light up when he'd compliment the cursed sorcery. He could hardly stand to be near such a monster but there was a clear objective he had to keep in mind. He had to remember that she was a tool and an important one. Anna was taken thanks to the goofy looking guy and his donkey but Elsa was Hans' chance at royalty.

"My daaaaarling Queen Elsa, you look lovely this morning. How _do _you stay so radiant even after roughing it in that lean-to?" Hans stood and gave a little bow as he welcomed her to the camp fire he'd built. He never slept. He had to make sure she stayed long enough for his hooks to skin deep within her icy flesh.

She stretched, yawned and plopped down _very_ close to Hans without even thinking, "Hans, flattery this early?" She chuckled. This was seen as a chance by the redhead to put his arm around her. For a moment, Elsa settled back into the embrace.

_Jack. _The thought echoed through the white haired girl's mind like a train's piercing whistle. _ What am I doing? _Thinking this, Elsa pulled away and slid to the end of the sitting log (the prince had chopped it down himself with his brawny and impressive strength).

"Elsa?" The man was almost genuinely hurt. He reached out his lonely arm, gesturing for her to return to him but she was massaging her temples. She needed to find her sister. She also needed to get back to Jack. Or, at least, she had to get away from this man. He had an infectious, magnetic pull. He was toxic and this was dangerous. He was not important right now . . . . right?

"My prince," The girl quickly stood and turned to Hans. It was her turn to give a little bow. "I apologize and thank you a thousand times over for your generous help and this kind hearted gesture will not go unrepaid. I simply must beg your pardon. I have something . . . . someone I need to get back to. Thank you again, Prince Hans. I will see you soon." Elsa was good at being diplomatic, if nothing else in the _Queen Department_.

With her polite words, Elsa just turned and ran. When she was clearly out of site of the redhead, she made a few movements with her hands and there went the snow. Under her feet a railing rose. She had no problems maintaining her balance and rode with perfect precision. This resulted in her making it back to the North Mountain after only a few hours. It could've taken two days.

His name never stopped pounding through her mind as she ran up the stair and into the castle. Finally, as the front door shut it hit Elsa that she'd been gone for three whole days and this morning. How unfair, she hadn't even told Jack where she was going.

A little pain hit her when the idea of Jack having seen her with Hans. She knew that feeling. With the pain she screamed his name, "Jack! Where are you!? Jack!?"

Elsa searched and found him relatively easily. Kitchen, like she'd never have guessed that.

"Jack! Jack! I'm back!" She shook him awake and practically cried as his beautiful blue eyes opened and met hers.

"Oh, hunngns?" Jack clung to the folds of sleep but was torn away by those cold hands on his shoulders. The first thing he opened his eyes to was the cupcake. Then Elsa.

The look the girl received was not what she'd expected. She was greeted with cold eyes and not a dancing frost kind of cold. The kind of cold that leaves bodies dead after an avalanche.

Elsa took a step back, hurt. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Elsa. Welcome back." Jack stood and pushed past her. She noticed the uneaten cupcake and her heart stopped. _Jack _hadn't eaten food?

Her panicked gaze returned to the boy. He'd paused in the door and gave her a backward glance, "Are you alone?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her brow furrowed. Her tone came out hostile and incredulous, "Who would I be with exactly."

"EEEEEELLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice boomed through the hallways and footsteps filled the air. Hans broke into the kitchen and glanced around. It was obvious her was very pleased to see the girl standing and that he was unable to her companion. Good thing to because Jack's look may have been the first to kill.

"My Queen," the redhead grinned as he daringly closed the space between them and gave her an awkwardly long hug. Elsa watched Jack glare at her over Hans' shoulder. She wanted to cry out and tell him this was nothing but something stopped her. His eyes.

Finally pulling away the prince pushed something fabric into the girl's hands. It was her transparent cape. "You forgot this at the campsite. I know! I know! You probably thought I was bringing news of your sister but I have none. Nothing new anyway. Did you _build_ this _castle_?" He swirled around to look inspect the kitchen.

"Hans. You have to go. Thank you! Of course, for returning this to me, but I'm . . . . expecting company." She smiled sweetly and saw Jack roll his eyes at her lash fluttering. Hans' face looked genuinely disappointed as Elsa pushed him toward the door and guided him towards the castle's front.

"Elsa." The man stopped allowing her nudges and took her hands. Again, he took her hands and rubbed them on his cheek. "I must see you again. I have to. Will you . . . . allow it?"

Elsa didn't process these words because she, again, had her eyes trained on Jack, who'd followed them. She watched his expression when Hans caressed his own face with her hands and when he asked oh so earnestly to see her. And as the words rang through the hallways of her mind, she could only just grasp them as Jack waved his staff and caused a hurricane forced gust of freezing wind the shove Hans out the door, down the stairs and far away. Jack followed the gust quickly and shut the doors.

Finally he turned to Elsa. "Up close, I can't stand it. I can't just sit back after watched him touch you and talk to you that way." He practically whispered in a low growl. Elsa stood speechless, watching him as he now approached her. Hesitantly, Jack took her hands and brought them to his face. But instead of nuzzling them, Jack gently blew a stream of cold air onto her fingers. Frost began to crawl up her arms and eventually, reached her neck. She didn't feel it as cold but it was refreshing and a smiled claimed her lips. The frost decorated half her face by the time it stopped and Elsa had sent her own trail up Jack's arms.

The boy didn't return this smile though, no. The boy just gave her the saddest, most defeated gaze the girl had ever seen and released her frosty hands from his. He slowly retreated.

**Stick around. I promise, it'll get better.**

**Please, leave feedback. Your opinion matters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Short. I know (and next time I PROMISE, I'll shorten my author's note by ALOT). I just don't want y'all to think I forgot about mah lil story, 'ere.**

**I would've put this off for another two days. I got a few reviews that made think I'd been doing everything wrong and was really, like, REALLY sad and just stressed about fixing it. Then, after some badgering from a friend and a flood of positive reviews, I thought: Heck! I can't please everyone. I'll try, but it's never going to happen! And heeeere we are. Thank you for your constructive criticisms and kind words of support!**

**Bobby, I didn't forget you. Check at the end of the storyJ **

**I was trying to save this scene but you know what? Life's too short!**

Hans glared back at the door from which he'd just been shoved. Acting like he couldn't see that stupid boy had been harder than he thought. Standing and brushing himself off, he walked away, cursing under his breath. If Elsa spent too much time with the winter spirit, all the beguiling Hans' had forced through his teeth would be for nothing. Finally, the redhead found his steed and was, moments later, galloping away.

"Well? Do tell, how did it go?" Pitch asked the moment Hans entered the large and spacious cave. The prince hated it here. It gave him a sick feeling I the pit of his stomach.

"You're little friend kicked me out. Up until she ran off, the Queen was eating words from the palm of my hand."

"Yes, well, she was deprived praise for her particular gifts, so it's obvious she'd revel in it. Don't give yourself so much credit, Hans, it wasn't even your plan."

"I'm the one pulling it off with both grace and style."

"The only thing you'd be pulling off, were it not for me, would be the taunts and torments of aaaall the brothers who will be king before you die. And, that is, die a _prince_." The last word fell like poison from Pitch's mouth.

"Boys! Please! You're both pretty. Now, let's talk about the real goal." Anna was sitting in an open cage (one of the many that hung from the ceiling), smirking. Her hair was done-up as though she were ready for that interrupted coronation day. Her dress was black and glittered like metallic sand. "We don't have that much time to prepare."

Jack didn't make it far when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. Before he could offer a weary protest, Elsa planted a long kiss on his cold mouth.

That kiss was all Jack needed. Something snapped inside him and he was done being wounded. His arms wrapped around the petite form of the Snow Queen and he held her there, even after he forced his mouth to pull away.

Finally, he'd formulated his words and was ready to speak. "Do you love me, Elsa? I know it's only been a few months, yeah. But I feel like I've known you forever. I love you. I know I do despite the briefness of our time together. I know you're a princes-er queen and all. I know I'm not royal or even human. I'm might not be worthy but I love you, so whatever. We've acted so . . . . close but you've never said it. So, just tell me now."

Elsa smiled and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Of course, I love you. I guess . . . I just thought you didn't have to ask. I don't go around baking cupcakes for just anyone, after all." Her sheepish grin and sweet words led Jack to kiss her again.

After a moment, the two slumped down against the wall so that they were sitting next to each other. Jack was planting little pecks on her forehead and cheeks, grinning. "Good. That's good to hear. _Really_ good. Haha!"

"Jack."

"Hmmm?"

"You never ate that cupcake. Did you?"

Jack, still feeling pretty giddy, slipped his arms beneath his icy princess and stood, picking her up bridal style. "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall, m'lord." Elsa chuckled, wrapping her arms comfortably around his neck and the two walked off.

"That has got to be the mushiest, most lovey-dovey, sickeningly sweet thing I have ever seen." Olaf muttered from his seat on the stairs. No one had noticed him there. No one noticed him walking away. "I like . . . . warm hugs . . . ."

**I've gotten a few reviews that make me think people like Olaf. I don't know how he squeezed in at the last second there, haha!**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. PM. Your heavenly singing voices are welcome in my mundane cochlea anytime. I await your words. **

**Expect a new chapter quicker!**

**Bobby: When you say you'll always be here to read my silly little story, I mean, wow. I'm honored. And amazingly happy *hugs upon hugs upon hugs* I feel so much pressure to not ruin it now *worry, worry*. I hope you're still checking every day and I hope you review *crosses fingers*. And to hear (see) you say that this story could do that, I'm overjoyed. Don't thank me for that, though. I don't really know you, like, at all, but from what I've seen, you shouldn't be depressed or sad or hurt or whatever negative feelings you're feeling. I hope my story can give you a little of what you deserve: happiness J Seee you . . . . next chapter than?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, for starters: I promised a shorter author's note but this HAS to be said ok? I have forgotten for, like, four freakin' chapters to clarify my story and I hope I haven't lost any of you because of it. This is all taking place, essentially, as if Hans never mowed Anna down and their paths didn't cross and they didn't "fall in love". I've dropped a few hints but never really said it. Does that make sense? So Elsa was meeting Hans for the first time (iiin foooreeeever) in the clearing. She still ran from the coronation (resulting in her meeting Jack in the castle) but Hans was never introduced to her at the actual party. I hope that doesn't, like, ruin the story for any of you. Don't leave me. 'Stay with me. This is what I need, please.' (Anyone know that song?)**

**WingsofDestiny: Thank you sooo much for your wonderful review. It was so thought out, you must've put time into it and for that I am honored! I'm very happy you like the changes in the characters *not all of which were on purpose but I will take credit for some (^~^)*. Also, looooooove Sherlock! I'm a huge fan! For my Pitch to be mentioned in the same sentence as Moriarty, well, WOW! Thank you again. Please enjoy!**

**And of course, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. Also to ALL those who've followed or favorited. Almost to 100 for both reviews and follows, come on guys! Make my life, why don't you? *clickity-click-click* **

**Also: I know some of you would prefer me to focus on the Jelsa relationship and I'm going to keep finding ways to do that. I've kinda hoed a road that needs the others now. Like I said, I can't make everyone happy. I am trying though. *cringes at the groans of the unhappy***

**OK, I'm done blahblahblahing. Read the chapter already! **

"I don't want to go back. I can't stand being anywhere near her and that freakish sorcery." Hans hissed through his teeth. Pitch had allowed him a few days rest and relaxation within the unnerving underground fortress. The time there, though, hadn't had the desired effects. Hans felt unsettled. He felt afraid. The shadows all moved in unnatural ways and Pitch's loose sand seemed to form the strangest patterns on the ground. The prince could sometime see his brothers' faces. Always smiling. They were always smiling. Smug, disgustingly smug and Hans was overcome by the desperate need to change that.

Pitch didn't need his special skill set to know what the redhead feared. One could simply watch the silly little boy crawling around looking for any way to avoid dying as something less than a king. Pitch, hardly giving it any interest, couldn't quite understand the struggle and why it was all so important but either way that was his in. Those fears were the strings the Boogieman could use to make the prince dance. Pitch did love a good dance.

Anna was another story. Though, her fears were hardly any more interesting or complicated. She was afraid of losing her big sister and some man with a reindeer and she feared for the people of the kingdom. Well, superficially, one could say. Truly, though, deep down, she feared being alone. In these months after the coronation, being alone had become something entirely different and scary to her. She had a new perspective. That was her set strings.

Pitch had failed to take the world and plunge it into a dreamless night. One with only nightmares and children's screams. He would not acknowledge those as failures but rather, trails. This trial was going to work. Arendelle was a good place to start. Yes, he'd begin his take over there.

"Pitch! Are you listening?!" Hans was angrily waving his arms, probably still being foolishly difficult. Pitch shook his head and torn his mind away from the internal monologue that had, a moment ago, owned his focus.

"Hans, let's think about this, shall we? You want to be king and I have this plan that will get you there. Are you having trouble understanding that?" Pitch stared the other man directly in the eyes and chills were the result. Hans shivered and almost brought his arms up to warm himself. He really did hate the cold.

"No. No, I understand perfectly fine. It's just-"

"Ah, see. That's what _I'm_ having trouble understanding. That is to say, you. Go where I guide you and all you desire can be yours. Go and find the girl and just try to accomplish a little bit of what you're supposed to. Please, don't make Anna carry this weight. She is far more competent than you and that's after she's hardly done anything." The Boogieman was doing his best to belittling the prince. It was all part of the game. Mission accomplished.

"Fine. I'm going. But I say if this doesn't work soon, we just go in for the kill." The redhead muttered and made his way to the staircase that would lead him up and out.

Breaking the surface, Hans emerged only to be greeted by the coldest of breezes. As he waited for his senses to accommodate the climate change, the man found himself grateful for the wind.

His horse was probably going to get sick. That's what he got for thinking he could just tie it to a tree a stone's throw away from that hole in the ground.

Hans mounted his equestrian friend and began the journey back to Elsa's castle accursed castle.

That ugly feeling Pitch's "home" had left him with was slowly blown away by the chilly breeze. _It's so refreshing, calming._ The redhead found himself thinking. _Perhaps the cold isn't so bad after all._

Elsa was curled up with Jack in the library, again. He'd just brought her a new book and the moment he'd handed it to her, she'd scurried off to read it.

Jack had simply chuckled and meandered through the hallways after her. Eventually, he entered that library he knew so well and propped his staff up against the doorframe. Just as slowly, the white haired boy sauntered over the sofa. He came to stand just before Elsa who didn't even look up. She'd already been claimed by the pages. Again, a low and soft chuckled escaped Jack's throat. After a few moments he set about fixing his body comfortably onto the sofa next to her.

"Any good?" He asked, once he'd tucked under her. She just smiled and nodded. The winter spirit sighed happily and let his head fall back. It had been a long trip. Worth it. But long.

Those pale eyelids of his threatened to close and not open but Jack wasn't ready to succumb to the wiles of Sandy's golden dust, to fall as a quarry into the sweet silence of slumber. To keep himself awake, at least until Elsa was ready to talk, he played with her hair. He unbraided it, like he had what seemed like forever ago, and then rebraided it and then he'd unbraided it again. Then it was onto fluffing it and teasing it and then brushing it. He put it into little buns on top of her head and tried it out several other ways. Elsa didn't seem to notice.

Jack settled on it simply being down. His lids were half-mast when he'd finally settled on just running his fingers through it. The feeling of the silky strands drove him closer to sleep and his losing battle began its diminuendo. He didn't even hear her snap the book shut or feel her stretch beside him. He didn't feel her turn in her seat but he did feel her running a small hand through his hair. He did hear her soft chuckle and the tune she hummed even softer. He did feel the soft kisses she planted on his forehead, cheeks and, lastly, lips. Finally, he heard was her, "Thank you." Seconds later, he was gone.

Elsa was tired too and once Jack passed out in an upright position, arms draped over the back of the sofa, head flopped backwards, she followed suit. Curling up all stretched across his lap, she found her way to that state of unconsciousness.

That's how they woke up.

**That was a little bit longer, ey? Ey?**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
